


The Return

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human turned Galra, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), M/M, Resurrection, Transformation, body alteration, body transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The moment has arrived on Oriande the Paladins attempt to restore Shiro to life in a body of his own.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> I will explain more about what prompted this fic's events in the end notes.

The Return

“What happened here?” Lance asked as they looked out at the broken surface Oriande as the flew the lions toward it. She had no answer for him or anyone else this wasn’t how things looked the last time she was here. 

“Follow me,” she said as the sense of where to go came to her. They flew to a small plateau where she saw five places prepared for the lions. “Land there in the formation of Voltron with the Black lion in front.” Once they were outside she could feel it the taint of something horrible that was done here.

“Haggar did this,” Ryou said from where he was standing by the black lion with Keith. “and she used me to do it somehow that’s why I can sense this place.” She could sense the truth of his words. “I hope this damage doesn’t affect us bringing Shiro back.”

“It won’t,” she said feeling that it was the truth as the White lion appeared. The the Paladins and Ryou jumped but she just felt peace radiating from it. Haggar’s crimes were great but the damage to Oriande was not permanent. The lion looked at her and she felt her head filling with knowledge and felt a terrible sadness at what she was expected to do. “I need your Bayards paladins.” 

As she set the blue bayard on the ground she sent a silent good bye to the blue lion she would miss being its paladin. She felt the blue lion’s own farewell and would always feel honored to have shared that bond with it. She watched as the others placed their bayards with her and looked at her expectantly. “You must understand Paladins to do this will require the Lions be piloted by their true paladins the ones whose energies most closely mirror their own.” She held her hand over the bayards. “That means Lance and Keith the two of you will be returned to your original lions.” The bayards lifted off each going to the hand of the Paladin that matched their colors all except the black one that just hovered there. “Since Shiro is not here to stand for the black lion you must do it Ryou,” She said and the Bayard went to him. “Your quintessence is the closest possible match to Shiro’s.”

“So how is this going to work exactly,” Pidge asked glancing over at Lance and Keith who were staring at their original bayards with clearly mixed emotions. She gestured and two more platforms appeared and the white lion took its place on one of them. 

“The four of you will need to join your strength with your lions and then channel all that energy to the black lion.” She looked over at Ryou then, “you and the black lion will take that energy and combine it with the power of creation the white lion and I will generate to build Shiro a new body for his soul.” She looked directly at Ryou then, “It will be up to you to keep the channels of power open as once the lion starts all the strain of its work will fall on you.” She needed him to understand this, “The pain will be terrible but if you falter then Shiro will die.”

“I won’t fail,” Ryou said and she could sense his determination and she was glad this wouldn’t work without him. She could summon and channel the power of Oriande but he was the only one who could funnel it to the black lion thanks to the connection Haggar had forged between him and Oriande. “Let’s do this.” 

She took her place and could feel the power thrumming within Oriande below her and in the white lion to her right. She could hear the Paladins as they took their places including Lance’s happy reunion with the blue lion and Keith’s bittersweet one with the red lion. He was glad to be back but he was still worried about Shiro. She sensed them starting and saw each lion swelling with quintessence before it was channeled to the black lion. She felt the white lion’s will and she began to draw on the power of Oriande and channel it to the black lion it was painful but she could endure it. She felt Ryou standing in the center the link between the power she was sending and the power the paladins were sending and felt how it burned him. She was not surprised when he began to scream an inhuman scream that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her days. She could also feel his determination he was not going to falter no matter what. Time began to crawl and she wasn’t sure if the process was taking seconds or days as the pain continued to build for her and she had no idea what it was doing to Ryou.

 

Then relief as the black Lion roared and she felt Shiro descending from the Astral plane the lion had the power it needed. “One final push everyone,” she said not knowing if they could all hear her but sensing that they would do what was needed. The strain nearly made her black out but she held firm and then the power was gone. She opened her eyes to see a silhouette of light forming in front of them and then Shiro dressed in his paladin armor was falling to the ground face down in front of her. “it worked,” she said as she saw him breathing. She turned to the white lion to thank it and saw it had turned to stone. She felt it then the power held in Oriande was sleeping now and it would be a long time before anyone could come here to learn again. This sacred land of her people had given them one final precious gift but it could never be repeated.

She looked up to see the Paladins stumbling out of their lions grateful beyond measure that Ryou was among them. He looked haggard in a way she’d never seen anyone look but he was on his feet leaning against the lion. “Shiro,” Keith called as he began to make his way to the prone form. She saw Shiro sitting up and felt her relief turn to shock when he pulled off his helmet. The man standing in front of her was clearly Shiro but he was also clearly Galra. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked his voice starting to fill with worry as Keith and the other paladins just stared at him. She tried to find the words to say something but she was still thrown by this. She had no idea why or even how this could have happened. “What’s the matter?” He started to step forward and then tripped. He looked down and then frowned grabbing a tail not unlike a lion’s tail that she hadn’t noticed before with his hand. “This is attached to me.” He looked even more confused.

“You’ve kind of turned into a Galra,” Lance said finally breaking the silence and glancing at Hunk and Pidge who were both still just staring. “Did anyone know this was going to happen?” He was looking at Ryou who unsurprisingly still seemed the most out of it.

She glanced back at Shiro who had started feeling his face clearly finding the Galra fur and pointed ears that had been added to his head. She could clearly see that he was about to panic but before he could Keith was there grabbing his hands. “Shiro, how many nights did we spend in one?” She had no idea why Keith was asking that. Shiro looked at him in confusion, “How many nights?” The second time he asked was much softer.

“We spent a thousand nights together,” Shiro said after a moment. Keith was kissing him then so hard that the two fell over back wards onto the ground. She glanced around and all the other Paladins except Ryou were as shocked as she was. She recalled him saying that the black lion had given Keith and Shiro what they needed earlier. She felt for him as she saw him watching and she realized he had inherited Shiro’s feelings for Keith. 

She could sense it then Oriande was going to be closing its doors soon. “Everyone, we need to leave now,” She said struggling to her feet. “If we stay we may become trapped here.” She looked over at Shiro and Keith. “Shiro ride with Keith in the red lion I will help Ryou pilot black until you are more steady.” She doubted Ryou had the strength to pilot black alone after what happened. She walked over at helped him back into the cockpit. “I will loan you what strength I can but you will have to pilot.” He sat down at the controls. “I know it cannot be easy loving someone who belongs to someone else.”

“It’s okay these were Shiro’s feelings first, I know that,” he said sadly. “but knowing that doesn’t make it any easier.“ She felt the black lion starting to draw on his strength so she transferred what strength she had left to him. She looked out one last time at Oriande as the lions began to lift off knowing she would not see it again in her life time but thinking that what they did here today despite the unexpected outcome was more than worth the price.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok on a visual level I really enjoy the Galra Shiro AU's that have floated around the fandom. However, I am a little uncomfortable with some of them erasing Shiro's history in favor of what in many respects can just be a really visually pleasing OC with his name and some of his features. I know that not all of them do that but while thinking about it I wondered what would happen if Shiro was transformed into a Galra version of himself and hence the idea that sparked this au.
> 
> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
